The Broken Smile
by Ninja turtles rock
Summary: Can Mikey help a girl that was abused most of her life realise how beautiful and strong she is? Can they save her in time before her step dad goes to far and kills her? Rated T for violence and abuse in future chapters. I'm attempting to continue this story!
1. Prologue

Maddy P.O.V

I'm working the New Year's Eve shift, at the pizza parlor. Normal 15 year old girls would be celebrating with there family's, but not me. I'm the lucky person that was, chosen to work New Year's Eve from 5:00pm to 1:00am shift.

'At least I'm not at home'I thought.

You see my step dad gets drunk a lot and when my mum divorced him when I was four, I was forced to stay with him. Recently he was getting worse and worse, I mean he started to abuse me when I was five I don't even know why. All I know is that if I tell anyone they could get hurt and my step dad could kill me, so I plaster on a fake smile and everyone I meet falls for it.

'Thank god we are open even though no ones gonna come and get pizza on New Years' I thought. As I could feel the bruises all over my body ache in pain,

'At least no one can see them with these long selves on, and make up to hide the damage done to my face' I thought. I was bored out of my mind so, I decided to put on music, lullaby by Nickel Back started playing. When the door dinged signaling someone was here, making me jump.

Mikey P.O.V

It's New Years so Master Splinter came up top with April and us, to get pizza. The girl behind the counter jumped, obviously not expecting people. Then I got a good look at her. She had blond wavy hair with an orange side fringe, she had baby blue eyes and a pretty smile.

'That smile doesn't seem right, her eyes it doesn't reach her eyes' I realized, I'm smarter then I act you know I just like seeing my bothers smile, 'her eyes reflect so much sadness and hurt'.

I glance at Master Splinter and know instantly he noticed it to.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Maddy P.O.V

"Hi, welcome to Pete's pizzeria, what would you like?" I recited the practiced line.

"We will have three pepperoni pizzas, with extra cheese please" The red-head ordered.

I smiled and hit a few buttons on the cash resister, 'the guys she with are creepy' I thought, as I got a good look at what was behind her, five figures one in a kimono with a hod the other four were in trench coats and hats.

"That will be $15.35, miss" I said when I checked the number, "Why don't u go and have a sit, while your waiting?" I smiled, "They'll be ready in about half an hour"

"Alright." She smiled, then turned around and went to a booth by the window with the guys following behind her.

'Well I better get started on those pizzas' I thought, already knowing that Steve the chef was asleep, in one of the storage rooms.

I went in to the kitchen and started making the pizzas, once I had the doe ready I got the sauce and smeared it on to the pizzas, then I grabbed the grated cheese and put it all over the pizzas until I couldn't see any more sauce. Finally I found the pepperoni and put ten pieces of pepperoni on each pizza, then put them in the oven. I set the timer for 20 mins, then leaned against the bench knowing fully all this moving and bending to grab ingredients, reopened the cuts on my back from when my step-dad smashed the beer bottle on my back, I wince in agony as I feel a bit of blood run down my back.

I sighed 'Well at least the blood won't bleed through my shirt and sweater' I thought.

Then I heard the back door opening.

'Hmm maybe Steve went out for a little while, instead of taking a nap in one of the storage rooms' I thought with a frown, not believing that for a second Steve was a wimp, he wouldn't go out by himself especially since the crime rates are sky rocketing.

Then my eyes widened it couldn't be could it, I scrambled to look at the calendar, it was. Today was protection fee day and the only thing in the cash register was $15.35.

'I'm doomed' I thought in fear as I heard footsteps getting closer, 'I'm so doomed'

They were just around the corner I could hear them laughing, but what scared me most was the sound of metal tapping against metal. Which meant they most likely had chains and or pipes...

* * *

Meanwhile with the guys.  
Mikey P.O.V

When we sat down I looked at Master Splinter wondering if he would bring it up. I was answered when he cleared his throat.

"My sons did you notice anything off about that girl?" He questioned,

"No" Donnie answered,

"Nah" Raph said after thinking for a moment,

"No why sensei?" Leo asked, that's when I decided to speak up.

"I did sensei." I said and got curious looks from my brothers.

"What did you notice Michelangelo?" Master Splinter asked,

"Well her smile seemed off, it didn't reach her eyes and I could see sadness and hurt in her eyes," I continued ignoring the shocked looks from my brothers,"and she was standing stiffly like she was hurt or sore. She also looked like she was ready to flee if some thing happened, like she was scared of something." I finished, my brothers were looking at me like I grew another head.

Sensei smiled, "Well done Michelangelo that's very observant of you, I noticed it as well." He said.

"But Master Splinter what do we do, we can't exactly help her without you guys revealing yourselves?" April pointed out.

"I don't know April," Master Splinter sighed,"but if she is hurt we could ask and see if she would be willing to tell us. But I have a feeling she would deny everything and say she isn't in pain."

"But why would she do that sensei? Why would she rather be in pain then let someone help her?" Raph asked confused why anyone would rather be in pain then tell someone and get help.

"Some people prefer to deal with stuff like this by themselves. Maybe she thinks she's protecting us from the truth so we don't have to deal with it." Splinter replied.

"Well that's stupid." Raph grumbled.

"Raphael" Splinter snapped causing him to flinch,"Everyone has there own copping method, besides we're strangers to her so she just might not want to tell strangers."

"Now that makes sense." Raph mumbled nodding to sensei.

Sensei sighed shaking his head.

'Okay time to do what I do best' I thought with a smile, when I saw they all were focused on sensei.

I grabbed a napkin and put it on top of Raphs hat using stealth and I repeated putting napkins on his head until I had put fifteen up there.

When April looked at Raph her eyes went wide and she put a hand to her mouth to stop laughing. But Raph, Leo and Donnie heard her failed attempt to not laugh, they raised their eye ridges at her. Splinter then looked at Raph and smiled. Leo and Donnie then looked at Raph figuring out that Raph was why April was giggling uncontrollably, then both of them started laughing. Suddenly he turned his head a little to fast and the napkins went all over him making everyone start laughing, even Master Splinter chuckled.

Then I saw the look on Raphs face 'uh oh' I thought,

"I'm gonna kill ya Mikey" Raph said well more like growled.

"Hehehe com' on can't you take a joke." I chuckled nervously.

Just when he was about to lunge, a shriek shattered through the air...

* * *

**I have writers block but somehow I managed to finish this chap. Sorry for how short it is! Oh and I might take awhile to update next time cause schools gonna start up soon so sorry if I keep any one waiting. Oh and I'm thinking of calling this story The Broken Smile someone gave me the idea in a review and they know who they are.**

** Ninja turtles rock, out!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I had forgot to do this before,**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any turtles sadly :( anyway to the chapter**

* * *

Chapter 2  
Raphs P.O.V

I was about to lunge at my annoying idiotic brother when we heard a shriek, all of us were up and in fighting stance with our weapons out in an instant. We looked at each other than to the door that lead to the kitchen, we quickly made our way over there. The door was locked.

"Okay on three" Leo whispered,"one, two, three" then Leo kicked the door down, and we went in.

There were at least six purple dragons in here.

'Oh yeah this is gonna be fun' I thought with a smirk.

Then my brothers and I, noticed one had a pipe raised, we looked at his feet sure enough the girl was there in fetal position shaking, with her arms covering her head. I growled, no one should treat a girl the way he most likely did. We charged.

"Stay outta this!", the one holding the pipe above his head said, "This is strictly business."

"Business? Hurting an innocent girl is business?" I heard Master Splinter almost growl in anger, I thought he stayed at the table with April.

"Hey her boss said he'd pay protection money, she said there was no money," A small guy with a chain said,"which means her boss failed to deliver, we are just doing what we told him we would, if he failed to provide the money."

This time I growled, a deep threatening growl as my eyes slitted. How dare they...

We attacked. I went for the guy that was hitting the girl, he stupidly swung his pipe like a bat, and looked thoroughly scared when I caught it.

I smirked 'Wrong move buddy' I thought.

Then I twisted and roundhouse kicked him in the stomach, he flew and hit his head on the edge that was about a half a meter away. He was unconscious before he hit the ground, I noticed my bothers and farther had taken care of the rest. I looked at the girl, she was staring up at me with wide eyes and I knew why. When I roundhouse kicked the guy my hat fell off and landed by her feet.

I waited for her to shriek again and call us freaks, 'Hurry up and do it already and get it over with' I thought as I sensed my brothers and father tense behind me.

Maddy's P.O.V

When they came around the corner they straight away looked at me, and headed over to me.

"Hey sweetheart," a guy with a pipe said, "where's the money?!" He demanded,

"Ho-ow m-much?" I stuttered when I asked,

"How much ya got?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

I gulped quietly "uhh hehe $15.35" I said already know I was doomed.

He swung the pipe, it hit me in the head making me fall down. I pushed myself into sitting position and gingerly touched were the pipe hit, then looked at my fingers there was blood on my fingers. I glanced at him when he cleared his throat.

"Now this simply won't do, now tell me the truth how much money do you have and where is it money!?" He growled,

"I-I-I t-told-d y-you, a-and i-it's in t-t-the cash r-r-register." I again stuttered.

He swung again, this time it hit my rib cage which unfortunately was badly bruised from my step-dad I shrieked, but not because it was already really sore but because I heard a crack just before I shrieked. I quickly laid down and got into fetal position and put my arms over my head for protection, I heard the door break down a second after I was in that position but couldn't understand the conversation through my agony. When my mind cleared some I looked up, just in time to see one of the creepy guys that followed the red-head, deliver a roundhouse kick to the guy that hit me. My eyes widen in shock as his hat fell off and I saw a green bald head with a blood-red mask. He uh it no he, even if these guys aren't human they aren't an it!

I carefully sat up putting pressure on my ribs, then reached up and grabbed the edge of the table that was near me and pulled myself up painfully. Then I carefully bent over and picked up his hat when I straightened up,

I smiled at them "Here I believe this belongs to you and thanks for saving me." I said with a slight groan in pain, as my ribs protested speaking.

Then I notice him looking at me with wide eyes as he excepted the hat, he was obviously not expecting my reaction or lack there of.

"Your not scared?" He asked confused, "Maybe that guy hit ya harder than I thought."

"Oh you were expecting me to scream weren't you?" After seeing him nod I continued,

"Well you just saved my life so I thought if you wanted to hurt me, why did you save me? I really don't think you will hurt me so, I have no reason to be scared or scream in your face." I finished, taking in their shocked faces, "Oh and I probably wouldn't have screamed if you didn't save me, cause you wouldn't have tried to hurt me."

"Alright" He nodded, then the rest of them took off their hat or hood.

"Are you hurt, miss" asked what looked like a giant rat,

"I'm fine" I said out of reflex, "just got a headache." I added when I saw he wasn't buying it.

"Alright, if you want I can get my son, Donatello look at you injuries?" He offered,

"No it's ok I'll be fine." I said hoping he'd buy it,  
He didn't look pleased but he nodded anyway suddenly the timer went off. My eyes widened,

"The pizzas I forgot about them!" I exclaimed, then quicker then I probably should have considering I might have a broken rib, I opened the oven then quickly took them out them turned off the oven and shut the oven. I then placed the pizza on three plates and started cutting them, once they were cut I put away the knife and went to pick them up when a soft hand was put on my shoulder. I looked up and saw the rat dude shake his head.

"Boys you can bring the pizza to the table." He stated then walked out.  
Three of them grabbed the pizza, the one with the orange mask pouted then got a weird smile when he looked at me.

'This can't be good' I thought just before he rushed over to me and picked me up, then ran out before I could say anything and stopped by the table with me just blinking stupidly. He set me down then sat down,

"What just happened?" I asked confused looking at them for an answer.

* * *

**Okay I pushed through my writers block and here's the chapter and as you can see I changed the title from 'Idk wat ta call this' to 'The Broken Smile. Well it's 11:00pm here this ninja is heading ta bed.**

**Ninja turtles rock, out!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back with another chapter!**

**disclaimer:I own Madison but no turtles,**

**Anyway onward with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3  
Maddy's P.O.V

The one in the red mask turtle hit the one that carried me out here.

"What just happen was Mikey being an idiot!" Red mask said just before I was carried away into a flashback, triggered from hearing skin hitting skin.

*Flashback*

_Five year old me was just getting use to mummy not being around, I was drawing a picture of daddy and me and a house. When I finished I wrote something it the top._

_'My family'_

_That's what it said, I quickly stood up smiling proud of myself. Then I ran out of the living room and down the hallway to the office where daddy was. Little did I know I would never view my step-dad as daddy again after this._

_"Daddy, daddy look at what I drew!" I called out, when I made it to the office I smelt something I didn't like. I didn't know it at the time but that smell was alcohol._

_"Daddy are you ok?" I asked when I walked in, my step-dad was sitting weirdly in the chair holding a bottle._

_"I'm fine!" He snapped,"Now what did you want to show me?!" Something was different about him, but me being five then ignored the feeling to leave him alone._

_"Here daddy." I said handing it over, smiling waiting for praise that I normally got._

_That praise never came, instead I found myself on the floor holding the back of my head crying in shock. He had swung the bottle at an angle so it hit the back of my head, the bottle didn't break luckily that would of hurt a lot more._

_"You stupid brat!" He shouted, "You view us as a family!? You will never be anything like family to me!"_

_Those words scarred me mentally, suddenly he stood up and kicked me in the chest so hard my little body flew out of the office and hit the wall of the hallway._

_"Daddy, stop you're hurting me." I said through tears,_  
_He grabbed the front of my shirt, pulled me off the ground and pushed me into the wall._

_"That's because you deserve it! You stupid worthless brat!" He screamed in my face the punched me in the jaw._

_He continued kicking and punching me for half an hour, then he carried me to the basement and locked the door when he left. Leaving me to cry myself to sleep trying to think of what I did to make him so mad. For four years I actually believed he was punishing me for doing something bad. Then when I was nine and a half I realized that he was just using that as an excuse to hurt me._

*End of flash back*

I was pulled out of my flashback from someone calling me. The first thing I realized was that I was shaking, I quickly got control and stopped shaking then I realized I wasn't standing anymore I was sitting. I blinked a few times and looked around at their concerned faces.

"How long was I out of it?" I asked before anyone could ask what happened,

"Five minutes and are you alright? You just suddenly started shaking!" The red-head exclaimed,

'Five minutes it felt like hours' I thought.

"I'm fine, sorry for making you worry about me." I apologized.

"No need to be sorry miss..." The rat guy started but I interrupted,

"My names Maddison, sorry for interrupting but I thought you should know my name. Oh and you guys can called me Maddy if you want." I said.

"Actually that's a good idea, my name is Master Splinter or you can just call me Splinter. My sons Miss O'neal introduce yourselves."

"Hello my name is Leonardo or you can call me Leo." The blue masked turtle 'Leo' said,

"Names Raphael call me Raph though." The red masked turtle 'Raph' said,

"Hi my names, Donatello you can call Don or Donnie if you want." The purple masked turtle 'Donnie' said,

"My names Michelangelo, dudette but you can call me Mikey." The orange masked turtle 'Mikey' said,

"Hey my name is April O'neal." The red-head 'April' said.

* * *

Master Splinters P.O.V

After the introductions I asked the question on all of our minds,

"What happened Miss Madison? Why did you start shaking?"

I noticed Madison stiffen, like she was trying to avoid the question. Suddenly she shrugged,

"I just remembered something from the fifth grade." She stated.

"Oh and what was it that you remembered that caused you to shake?" I asked already knowing that she wasn't telling the full truth.

"Well it was a rainy day, and I saw some bullies drag a girl out in the rain, she looked like she was in my grade so I went out to see what was going on, you know." She may not be telling the truth about what she was remembering, but she was telling the truth about this memory I could see it in her eyes,

"When I got close enough I could see that one of the bullies, hit her in the back of the head making her fall face first in to the mud, I was angry that girl was innocent she didn't do anything. So I called the bullies out, when one of them threw my down by the girl, I told her to run that I would be fine. After she ran, I don't really remember much after the first few punches and kicks. The next thing I know is that I woke up in the hospital two weeks later, apparently one of the bullies hit me in the head with a rock a few times. I was in a coma for two weeks." She moved her side fringe and showed us a pretty nasty scar before covering it again,

"When I got home I went to school the next day, against what the doctor said. I had to find the girl tell her it wasn't her fault I got hurt, that I had chosen to protect her. But apparently her dad made her switch schools when he heard what happened. I still want to tell that girl that it wasn't her fault, but theirs thousands of people in New York, I won't ever see her again I won't get to tell her not to blame herself for me getting hurt."

When she finished I put my hand on her shoulder,

"You did the right thing don't blame yourself for not telling her I bet she knows." I said with a smile.

"Wait what did this girl look like?" April asked shakily,

"She had the same hair as yours maybe two shades darker, and same eyes as yours but brighter cause of this girls innocence, why?" Maddy asked.  
I noticed April had tears in her eyes when she answered,

"Cause that girl, was me." April said causing everyone to gasp and their eyes to widen...

* * *

**Hey I'm getting tired seeing people have viewed my story and haven't reviewed! Please review, tell me what I can improve on or what you liked or if you want to use my OC which I'm fine with if you ask first! Oh and sorry for how short it is.**

**Ninja turtles rock, out!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for delay in updating! **

**Disclaimer: I wanna own the turtles WAAAAAAAAHHHHH! *sniffle* sadly I don't.**

** Any-who...Onward to thee chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4 of fanfic  
Aprils P.O.V

Maddy stood up and walked around the table to me,

"H-h-hey ap-p-pril, can I talk to yo for a minute? Alone." My year five hero asked,

"S-s-sure." I answered,

Still shaken up by the fact that I just meet the girl that saved my day when I was in year five, the girl that I thought had died from that coma, I had seen it on the news that night, that she was in a coma and that she might not wake up. I stood up and followed her to the girls bathroom. Once in there she suddenly turned around and hugged me.

"How are you? Are you ok?" She whispered in my ear before pulling away, and looking at me in the eye. "I always thought about you, I always wondered if you were alright, please tell me you never blamed yourself for me getting hurt." She asked,

'She thought about me? She wondered if I was ok, when she was in the hospital? She is so nice and she didn't deserve to go through that! I shouldn't of let her!' I thought about how I just ran away like a coward,

"I'm fine, I'm ok." I answered her first two questions, looking down, I avoiding telling her that I did exactly what she didn't want me to, that I blamed myself for her getting hurt so bad.

"April you didn't tell me, did you blame yourself for me getting hurt, please April tell me" I heard Maddy's voice crack so I looked up, and saw she was holding back tears already knowing what I was about to say. I started to cry,

"If I-i-i hadn't r-r-run awa-a-ay like a c-coward you would-d-dn't of got hurt t-t-that bad, you wouldn't have that sc-sc-scar," I cried pointing to her forehead, "you wouldn't o-of been p-put in th-hat co-o-ma, you would of a-almost die-ied at the age of t-t-en!" I started sobbing hysterically, clinging to her like she was my life line, like she would disappear.

She hugged me and started to sooth me, ten minutes later I was starting to calm down when she grabbed my chin and lifted it so I could see her face,

"Nothing is your fault, ok? I chose to get hurt, I chose to protect you." Maddy stated, "It not your fault, ok? Say it with me."

"It's not your/my fault." We said together,

"Now remember that cause it's true, and as for you being a coward you aren't ok? No one would of stayed around if someone decided to help them, you are not a coward don't say that you are." She stated it like a fact.

I felt weight come off of my shoulders, like a burden was lifted,

"Alright, I will believe that but just cause you told me to." I said believing her, believing she wouldn't lie to me.

"Good, cause I'm telling ya thee truth!" Maddy said in a cheesy pirate accent, making me laugh.

"Can you, can you tell me about your recovery? I mean was it hard to recovery from that?" I asked wanting to know how bad she actually got hurt.

"Recovery was..." Maddy trailed off, her eyes unfocused and dulled,

I started to worry the last time this happened it was because of her having a flashback about saving me from those bullies. Was she having a flashback about recovering? Two minutes later she started shaking, I was getting really worried when she sank to her knees.

'Should I try to snap her out of it? Should I get Master Splinter and the guys?' Then Maddy started to silently cry, 'what do I do? what do I do? what do I do? what do- wait what is that?' I thought, I saw a black smudge where the tears were falling down,'Huh...? She doesn't have mascara on, so why is there black there?' I grabbed some paper towel that was in there, for you to dry your hands after washing them. I wet one of them and started to clean off all her make up.

"Huh!" I gasped when I saw the damage to her face.

She had a cut right on her eyebrow, she had a black bruise on her right temple, her right eye was black, her left cheek was bruised black as well and her lip was busted.

"What happened to you, Maddy?" I asked.

* * *

Meanwhile with the guys  
Donnie P.O.V

"Hey guys, do you think it was a good idea to let April go with that-" I started,

"Dona, a) her name is Maddy b) stop fretting over your girlfriend she'll be fine!" Mikey stated.

"A) Dona? Why did you call me that? B) I know her name and c) she's not my GIRLFRIEND!" Donnie asked/shouted,

"I called you Dona cause it's is in Donatello which is your name, so it can be your nickname, and you want her to be your girlfriend don't you?" Mikey said with a cheesy grin.

I was gonna say something about my new 'nickname' but Master Splinter spoke up,

"Boys, enough! Donatello, April will be fine." Master Splinter said,

"But Master Splinter, what if she works for the foot and they just some how found out about what happened to April, in fifth grade?!" I said, I was already planning a way to get those bullies back for hurting April.

'I just had to find out those bullies names are then-' I was snapped out of my thoughts by Master Splinters voice,

"Donatello! Don't judge a book by its cover!," I must of looked confused cause he explained, "Don't judge her before you get to know her, my son you should know what it's like to be judged, before the person even try's to know you." He stated,

"Yeah bro give her a chance." Mikey piped up.

"Alright, but I'm still gonna watch her for any signs of her being part of the foot." I said still not trusting her. "How long has it been since they went back there?" I asked worried,

"Geez ya gotta relax bro, they have only been in there for five minutes. If something went wrong April would of screamed for us or run out here!" Raph snapped.

'Maybe they're right and I'm just being paranoid.' I thought waiting for them to come back here.

* * *

Meanwhile  
Maddy's P.O.V

"Can you, can you tell me about your recovery? I mean was it hard to recovery from that?" She asked,

"Recovery was..." I trailed of being sucked into another dreaded flashback.

_*Flashback*_

_I was just being released from the hospital and was dreading going home._

_'Step-dads gonna hurt me for messing with other peoples business' I thought with a sigh._

_When we got home first my stepdad ignored me so I went to me room, it wasn't until half an hour later that he started banging on my door. Me being stupid let him in._

_"Yes?" I asked,_

_"I'm going out! I'll be back later and if I get home and you haven't had a shower cause you stink like a filthy rotten pig, there's gonna be hell ta pay!" He snapped then stomped out of the house and slammed the front door._

_"Oookaaay," I blinked," I didn't expect that." I stated aloud._

_'I don't know how long he's gonna be gone so I better have a shower and hope to god I don't slip and reopen my head' I thought feeling my head ache where they put the stitches in._

_After I showered and got dressed I went back to my room, I started to go to sleep about an hour later. Suddenly I was jolted awake when I felt cold water hit me. I looked up shaking with how cold the water was._

_"Get up ya useless brat!" My stepdad spat at me,_

_I quickly got up and shakily asked "w-w-why d-d-id yo-o-ou do t-t-th-hat?",_

_"Cause I got a surprise for ya!" He roughly grabbed my arm, "Come on worthless"_

_Suddenly I was dragged down to the basement, he tried to tie me up, I fought back, he got angry, I got scared. Then he managed to get my arms chained above my head, forcing me to stand on my tippy toes._

_"I got a new toy for us to play with" My stepdad has started calling the times he beats me 'Play Time'._

_"What is it?" I asked surprised I didn't stutter,_

_"I'll give you a hint." He said, I could just hear the evil smile in his voice._

_Suddenly there was a loud crack and a sharp sting on my back causing me to cry out in pain._

_'He has a WHIP!' I screamed in my head, 'I'm dead, I'm so dead' I thought._

_He continued to whip me for a good ten minutes, before he leaves me locked in the basement crying in pain. When my legs gave out, the pain in my shoulders was unbearable luckily I slipped unconscious._

_*End of flashback*_

I saw Aprils face she was crying, then I realised I was crying to and that she had a wet paper towel in her hand that had make up on it, MY make up!

"Uh oh." I said causing her to snap her attention on me, "How long was I out of it?" I asked for the second time tonight,

"7 minutes, what happened to you?" She asked.

I sighed and stood up I couldn't tell her the truth it could get her hurt, so I lied,

"I got attacked last night by some purple dragons no big deal, I'm fine." I said as I pulled out my concealer from my pocket and started reapplying it.

"Fine? Are you sure your ok?" She asked concerned,

"I'm sure it'll take a lot more then some bruises to keep me down!" I said then asked, "can you please not tell the guys?"

"Alright I won't but promise if it happens again you will tell them." April asked.

"I promise." I stated looking into her eyes, "come on let go before they come looking for us" I said putting away my concealer.

Then we both went back to the table,

"What took you girls so long?" Leo asked.

* * *

**This is the longest chapter so far! Please review! Sorry for how long it took me to update, I'll try to update faster but school is next week so I don't know how often i'll be able to update. Anyway thanks MonkeyGirl13 for reviewing!**

**Ninja turtles rock, out!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey I'm back! I had writers block sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I own tmnt IM KIDDING! I own nothing but my OC Madison.**

* * *

Chapter 5 of fanfic  
Leo's P.O.V

"What took you girls so long?" I asked,

"We had a lot of catching up to do." April answered.

"Uh oh, you guys better put your disguises back on." Maddy suddenly said,

"Why?" Donnie questioned still not trusting her.

"Cause it 12:50 am and in ten minutes my shift ends. So someone else will come and start their shift in about five minutes." She stated,

We looked at each other then quickly put back on our disguises, which caused April to giggle. We quickly ate our pizza and chatted for five minutes, before a guy and a girl came in. Maddy quickly walked over to them leaving us to watch and listen in on their conversation.

"Hey Billy, Susan early as always I see." Maddy said with a smile,

"'Sup Mad's?" The guy 'Billy' said.

"Not much you?" Maddy replied,

"Not much, not much." Was his reply.

"Hey girl, what's up?" The girl 'Susan' asked,

"The ceiling, you?" Maddy joked.

"Haha nothing much Maddy, well let's start our shift Bill. I'm already sure Steve is asleep in one, of the storage rooms. Why don't ya wake him up Billster." Suzan answered,

Billy had got an evil smile on his face when he answered, "Sure I would love to." Then started walking away.

"Don't you dare, William!" Maddy suddenly said,

"Dare to do what, Mad's." He said innocently.

"I know that look that you had on your face, don't you dare scare him or I'll call you Willy for a month. He already has enough nightmares about purple dragons breaking into his house and killing him!" Maddy snapped,

"Alright." Billy pouted, but when he was about to walk into the kitchen, I remembered that their were still purple dragons tied up in there.

'This isn't going to be good.' Knowing instantly that Billy would know that Maddy, wasn't strong enough to do that to the purple dragons.

"Ahhhh Maddy why are there purple dragons tied up on the floor?" Billy called out, making all of us squirm uncomfortably.

"Huh... Oh, oh yeah about that..." Maddy chuckled nervously and trailed off.

"Madison!" Billy snapped as he backed up and back into the room.

"Hehe um well you see... It's protection fee day..." Maddy laughed nervously again, "and this guy suddenly appeared out of nowhere and took them out, when they hit me and..."

"Maddy calm down," Susan said, "can you tell us what he looked like?"

'There's no way that-' my thoughts were cut off when she actually answered,

"I don't know he had a mask on but I'll try to describe him," Maddy started and took a deep breath before continuing, "He was a little bit taller then April, she's the red head over there," she gestured to our table, "he had on a dark green hoody and a hokey mask, and his weapons were sports equipment but mainly just hokey sticks." She finished, then quickly added, "Oh and his hair was black."

"Oh the new vigilante, I've heard about him. You're lucky that he was here." Susan replied.

I don't know what happened next in the conversation cause I was sucked into my thoughts about what was said.

''Oh the new vigilante, I've heard about him' New vigilante? What new vigilante?' I thought, worried about what could happen if we accidentally bumped into him on patrol.

Maddy's P.O.V

"Oh the new vigilante, I've heard about him. You're lucky that he was here." Susan replied,

"Yeah I was." I said, feeling guilty that the guys didn't get any credit.

"So..." Billy started,

"So..." I motioned for him to continue.

"So I'm gonna go and and wake up Steve and, tell him what happened so he doesn't walk in there and freak out." Billy finished,

"Yeah would be a good idea." Susan said.

Suddenly a girly scream cut through the air,

"To late." I stated walking into the kitchen, once I was in there I saw Steve shaking staring at the purple dragons.

"Hey Steve it's ok, we'll be fine. They're unconscious. Come over here our shift is over ok? It time to go home." I said trying to calm him down,

"O-ok-okay," he stuttered, clearly still scared out of his mind, he slowly came over to me.

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" I asked, "Come on let's go say hi to Susan and Billy."

"A-a-alr-right." Steve stuttered again,

"Come on let's go." I coaxed him out of the kitchen.

"Hey Steve how the heck are ya?" Billy asked,

"I'm okay I think." He answered.

"Hey Steve you sure your ok? You did scream pretty loud?" Susan asked concerned,

Steve flashed a smile as he answered, "Yeah I'm fine I think."

While they chatted I went over to the turtles, Master Splinter and April,

"Well I gotta go see you guys around sometime." I said.

"We would love that. Have a safe walk home." Master Splinter replied,

"I will bye." With that I turned and walked over to Steve, Billy and Susan.

"Come on Steve, we gotta go." I said,

"Okay, see ya." He waved to Billy and Susan.

The walk home was quite, neither one of us really wanted to talk at the moment. When we got to Steve's apartment building we said our good byes. When I got home I stared at the house in disgust, in that house I was locked in the basement, in that house I was beaten, in that house my dreams and hopes were broken. I took a deep breath then walked up to the door and unlocked it. When I walked in I prayed my step dad was asleep but, knowing my luck he not only would be awake but drunk to.

* * *

**Sorry for how short it is! School starts 2morro I don't wanna go I hate school and dealing with the bullies! But I gotta go and it sucks, anyway I don't know how long it will be until I'm able to up date so please don't kill me if I don't updated for awhile it's not my fault I have school.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Ninja turtles rock, out!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey I'm back with another chap sorry for delay school is torture,**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing not even my OC... Wait I do own madison...don't I?**

* * *

Chapter 6

Meanwhile with the guys. **(Mawahahaha I'm so evil aren't I? Hahahaha *cough* well that ruined the moment)**  
Donnie's P.O.V

After we left the pizzeria I decided to ask April what they talked about in the bathroom,

"So April what did you guys talk about?"

"Nothing special." She answered avoiding eye contact,

"You're lying." I accused, causing us all to stop walking.

"April did something happen?" Leo questioned,

"No nothing happened." She looked him in the eye for only one second before she looked away.

"My sons, it has been a long night let's get home and go to bed." Master Splinter spoke up, and we started walking five minutes I spoke up again,

"I think one of us should follow her home the next time we see her." I stated.

"Ok why do you sound like shes secretly part of the foot, or something!?" April snapped,

"I just don't trust her." I said, "Don't you find it suspicious that all the other times we went there without you two, " I gestured to Master Splinter and April, "she was never there?"

"That is weird, but that doesn't mean she's part of the foot or something." She countered.

I was about to speak when Master Splinter spoke up,

"April, Donatello is just worried about you and his family, you both have good points so I suggest that we watch her." He must have seen Aprils face cause he continued, "Only to make sure she keeps our existence a secret."

"Well I can't argue with that so alright," April replied, "but only to make sure she won't tell anyone about you guys."

"That's all we want to be sure of April." Master Splinter said.

The rest of the walk was silent.

Time skip to next day.

April P.O.V

They talked me into coming on patrol tonight to see if we could see Maddy, and if we couldn't spot her we are gonna go to the pizzeria and ask when her next shift is. I started to text her a few hours in to patrol,

'Should I tell them I got her number?' I thought, 'Nah but I can ask her what she's doing.'  
So I sent the message,

'What are ya doing Maddy? I'm star gazing.'

Well it's not a complete lie I can see the stars clearly from this roof, suddenly my phone beeped causing the guys to look at me.

'Im home sneezing my brains out, I caught a cold.'

Ok I'm telling them I got her number now cause we are just wasting time right now.  
"Ah guys," once I saw all of them were listening I continued, "Maddy's not gonna be out anywhere tonight she's sick." I stated,

"And how do you know that?" Don asked.

I showed them my t-phone.

"You got her number and didn't tell us?" Leo asked,

"You guys don't trust her so why would you wanna know if I had her number?" I snapped then felt bad about it, "Look sorry for not telling you before but, can we go to the lair now I'm cold and tired?"

"Alright April just tell us when she's better, so we don't waste any more time like now?" Leo asked as Raph grumbled about what a waste of time this was.

"Alright Leo." I said as I sent Maddy a message.

'Hope you get better soon! I'm gonna let you rest bye'

She replied instantly,

'Thanks and bye'

I smiled, "Come on guys let's go."

Then we headed back to the lair.

Meanwhile with Maddy,  
Maddy's P.O.V

'Im home sneezing my brains out, I caught a cold.'

When I sent that I immediately felt bad for lying but I couldn't exactly say,

'At home in basement waiting for the bruises and cuts my dad gave me last night to heal'

Beep! My phone went off I was sad to see her reply,

'Hope you get better soon! I'm gonna let you rest bye-April'

'Thanks and bye' as soon as I sent that I regretted it.

'Shes probably with the turtles I wonder how there doing.' I thought,

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming down the stairs so I quickly hid my phone again so he wouldn't smash it.

"Hey worthless, I got your food." My step dad snarled, then put the tray on the ground and stepped on the food, "Opps this was supposed to last you three days oh well, you better eat it or You'll starve." He laughed as he went upstairs and locked the door again.

I pulled the tray closer to see what was on it. There were four slightly dirty pieces of bread, two apples one slightly crushed, a bottle of water and a chunk of browned mince. I picked up the slightly crushed apple and ate it it would of gone off first any way. Then ate a corner of a slice of bread and had a sip of water.

"Well at least he gave me more food then normal." I mumbled, feeling sleep pull me in to its grasp.

Time skip  
Four days later  
Maddy P.O.V

I was let out of the basement tonight I had a shower and got in to fresh clothes before my step dad talked to me.

"I need you to do something for me." He said,

"What do you need me to do?" I said, while thinking,

'Im gonna regret this.'

"Need you it get me some more beer." Step dad stated, "NOW!" He suddenly screamed.

"Aright." I said then grabbed my wallet and left quickly after grabbing my jacket and putting it on. After walking for five minutes I texted April.

'YAY! My step dad finally let me out of the house.' Well that's not a complete lie.

'Cool so where ya headed for first.-April'

'Beer store my step dad ran out' I sent without thinking then face palmed.

"I'm such an idiot." I said out loud.

'Alright, so your dad drinks?-April'

'Step dad and yes' I sent not liking that she called him my dad, before she could reply I was already outside the shop so I sent her one last message, 'outside shop got to go sorry I'll talk to you later' then turned off my phone and went inside.

* * *

**I love reviews so please review! Sorry for how short the chapter is but I got a lot on my mind right now so sorry. Anyway if you reviewed then thank you I love ya! Ok well I'm gonna try to post the next chapter in the next 3 days and if I don't I'm sorry!**

**Ninja turtles rock, out!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey I made the deadline! This is still the tired day here it's like 11:33pm and I just finished the chap!**

**Disclaimer: I own EVERYTHING...Actually I own nothing but Maddy and the story line!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Maddy's P.O.V

After I bought the beer and started walking home, I kept looking down at the beer in disgust,

'I feel bad for replying to April like that, I should apologise to her the next time I see her' I thought, but suddenly I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard footsteps behind me, and being an idiot for the second time tonight. I looked behind me and saw five purple dragons tailing me.

'Well tonight just got worse'I thought, as I speed up a little to see if in fact they were tailing me, my answer was hearing there footsteps moving faster.

The chase had began, they chased me for about ten minutes before I turned in to a dead end ally. So thinking quickly I hid the beer under some garbage bags then ran to the fire escape, and started trying to climb it but it was to late.

"Well well well, lookie what we have here fellers." The guy that must be the leader, said as he grabbed my legs and pulled me down, causing me to bang my lower back on the edge of the dumpster and then finally landing on the ground.

Apparently I groaned in pain so quietly they didn't hear it.

"We gotta tough one, I like breaking the tough ones." One of the large purple dragons said.

'Well my step dad already done most of the work for you, so it won't take long for you to fully break me.' I thought sadly, as I pushed myself to my feet and took a steep back ignoring the pain in my lower back.

"W-what d-d-do y-you want-t?" I asked, mentally damning that I stuttered,

"Aww don't be scared sweet heart, we just want to have some fun." The leader said, with a smirk.

Suddenly he lunged forward and grabbed my hair and rammed my head on the edge of the trash can, reopening the cut on my eyebrow from when the purple dragons attacked me at work. Then he chucked me down on the ground and kicked me in the ribs, causing a loud crack. In horror I realise that he just broke my rib that was only slightly fractured was healing from again being attacked at work. I howled in pain and curled into a ball as much as I could without causing to much more pain.

Suddenly I heard a voice call out, "GOONAGALA!" before I heard fighting, when the fighting that stopped I looked up to see my saviour. To see it was none other then the new vigilante.

"Are you okay miss?" He asked,

I went to move to get up only to be stopped by sever pain in my rib cage, causing me to groan loudly in pain. Suddenly I was picked up in bridle style and carried to a push bike.

"Ok you gotta promise you won't tell anyone who I am? Ok?" He asked,

I nodded my head being in to much pain to talk.

He pulled off his mask and stated, "Let's get you to a hospital."

I didn't even protest even though I really should of.

Time skip ten minutes later  
Maddy's P.O.V

We just arrived at the hospital and he was carrying me in,

"Somebody help! I found her in an ally, I think she was attacked!" People came rushing from all different directions.

I was lowered down to the bed when I grabbed my saviours wrist causing him to look down at me, I used my other hand to pull out my phone and select Aprils number before I handed him my phone. He looked at the number and nodded,

"I'll call your friend for ya." He said causing me to smile and let go of his wrist.  
As I was rolled down the corridor I passed out from pain.

Casey's P.O.V

"Somebody help! I found her in an ally, I think she was attacked!" I called out as I entered the hospital. People came rushing from all different directions.

But after she was about to be rolled away she grabbed my wrist, I looked down at her confused and when she pulled out her phone for a split second I thought she was gonna give me her number, but when she handed me her phone I saw a familiar number I knew she wanted me to call her friend.

"I'll call your friend for ya." I said after nodding, what surprised me was that she smiled even though all the pain she was in.

When she was rolled down the corridor I felt like calling whoever she wanted me to and then leaving, but I just couldn't leave it didn't feel right to just leave her here.

'I so dead' I thought, with a sigh as I sat down and dialled the number...

Jump to April  
Aprils P.O.V

The guys and I were mucking around when suddenly my phone went off,

"Guys it's Maddy." I said in surprise,

"Put it on speaker." Leo commanded.

I nodded and put it on speaker before answering,

"Hey Maddy what's up?" I asked,

"April?" That was so not Maddy but I knew who it was,

"Casey? Why do you have Maddy's phone?" I questioned.

"She got me to call you. You see I found her in an ally way. I think she was attacked and now she's in the emergency care at the Saint Louie hospital"**(I don't know if that's a real hospital)**

"WHAT?! Is she gonna be ok?" I asked in panic,

"I don't know they didn't tell me. So are you gonna come here?" Case replied.

"Of course I'm coming there, I'll be there in ten minutes see you soon Casey." I said then hung up and jumped up and got my bag and jacket,

"April where are you going?" Master Splinter asked.

"Hospital, Maddy was attacked." I stated as I headed towards the entrance to the lair,  
"Oh and April," I turned and looked at him, "be careful."

I smiled and nodded, "I will." I said as I left.

* * *

**School is torture save me! I had writers block and was playing an addicting game. But I made the dead line! YAY! Well I'm heading for bed now.**

**Ninja turtles rock, out!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm baaaack! Anyway I don't really like my last chapter but oh well I already posted it, and I'm really sorry about how it turned out :(... ANYWAY sorry for the caps but I want ta get ta the chap so...**

**Disclaimer: I love Leo...wait I'm supposed ta tell ya that I don't own the turtles aren't I? Not tell ya that I'm deeply in love with Leo...Ahhhh hehe forget you read that. o_0**

**Any who... **

**Onward to the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 8

April's P.O.V

While I was running to the hospital I started thinking,

'Why is this happening? What did Maddy ever do to deserve this? She's been attacked by the purple dragons a few times in the last, few weeks. But why?' I thought thinking about when we had saved her and the pizzeria, and when I wiped the make up off her, and she had said,

'I got attacked last night by some purple dragons no big deal, I'm fine.'

'It seems as though they are targeting her for some reason.' At this thought I stopped running, 'Either she lied to me about what happened to her or she's hiding why they attacked her,' I thought, remembering I hadn't asked why they attacked her, 'Did she see something she wasn't supposed to?'

I shook my head clearing my thoughts and started running again, 'I've got to get to the hospital.' Was my last thought, while I continued running.

Time skip to when she arrived at the hospital  
Casey's P.O.V

I saw April run in to the hospital panting and sweating, she had obviously ran the way here, when she came closer I couldn't help but think,

'Damn she's cute when she's sweaty.' Then shook myself out of the thought, 'What am I thinking, she's beautiful, smart, obviously popular and way out of my league.' I sighed then smiled a little, 'I can always dream of a world where she would go out with me, where we would be a perfect match.'

I stood up when she came close, sick of my sappy thoughts, since when did I become such a softy?

"Hey April," then I saw Maddy's doc out of the corner of me eye, "looks like you came just in time."

"What do you mean?" She said panting, still not recovered from her run here,

"Mad's doc is comin' over here." I stated.

April turned around so fast I think she might have got whip-lash,

"Excuse me, but are you here with Madison..." He looked at his clip board for a second, "Laranger?" He asked. **(Laranger pronounced la-ranger. Don't ask why it was just the first thing I could think of)**

"Yup."

"Yes."

"Well I have some bad news," he started, "you see Madison's rib had punctured her lung so she is in surgery right now, but that isn't the bad news."

"You are tellin' she has a broken rib, a punctured lung and she's in surgery, yet that isn't the bad news?!" I snapped, weirdly confused and worried about this girl I just saved,

The doc sighed, "The bad news is that we found evidence of abuse."

"What?!" April and me exclaimed out loud, earning a few stares.

"She has multiple scars, bruises and cuts all over her body all in different stages of healing. Some of her scars look like they were made by different weapons and tools, she has burn scars, stab wound scars that never properly healed cause they went untreated, slash scars made from different blades, words carved in her back and stomach some a scars some look like they were done around five weeks ago, what looks like scars from beer bottles smashed on her and, disturbingly scars from being chained up and whipped. As for the bruises they look like they were made from, bats, hockey sticks, hammers, golf clubs, but mainly from fists and feet." He explained looking sad, and sorry for Maddy, "I will leave you two, to digest the information." With that he turned and left.

April and I fell into the chairs behind us. Not fully believing what we just heard.

'Abused? She was abused? Yet she smiled even though she abused, even though her lung was most likely filling with blood, even though all the pain she has been through, she still smiled at me when all I ever did for her was say I would call April? I just don't get how she put up with all that yet still smiled? She has gotta be the strongest person in the world, even I wouldn't have been strong enough to put that and still smile.' Then I started to wonder if she had ever told anyone about what she was out through, then my thoughts grew dark with anger, 'If I ever and I mean ever find who did all that to her I will make them pay! I will make them wish they were never born!' I thought glaring ahead of me, and frowning.

With April and her thoughts

"I will leave you two, to digest the information." With that the doctor turned and left.

Casey and I fell in to the chairs behind us.

'I can't believe it, ever since I meet Maddy she always smiled, laughed and did her hardest to crack jokes so we would smile and laugh.' **(In text conversations I edited out sorry!)** I thought she was hiding something but dismissed it thinking I was just being paranoid. Suddenly I remembered our conversation in the bathroom'

_*Flashback*_

_"Uh oh." She said causing my attention to snap to her, "How long was I out of it?" She had asked for the second time tonight,_

_"7 minutes, what happened to you?" I asked worried._

_"I got attacked last night by some purple dragons no big deal, I'm fine." Maddy answered as She pulled out her concealer from her pocket and started reapplying it._

_"Fine? Are you sure your ok?" I asked concerned,_

_"I'm sure it'll take a lot more than some bruises to keep me down!" She said smiling then asked, "can you please not tell the guys?"_

_*End of flashback*_

'She lied about the purple dragons attacking her! That's why she didn't want me to tell the guys, they would question it too much and get her to tell them the truth.' I thought, realising what happened that day was not what I thought happened, I sighed I have to break the promise and tell the guys, 'At least they won't be so suspicious now.'

I stood and told Casey,

"Hey Casey I got to go and call some of Maddy's and mine friends, I'll be back soon." With that I walked out of the hospital and dialled the guys.

Feeling tears start sliding down my cheeks at the thought of having to repeat what the doctor said.

* * *

**I HATE SCHOOL! I can't update as much as I wanna cause school drains all my ideas and gives me writers block :( any way I'm sorry about last chap it wasn't my best work. PLEASE REVIEW IM EVEN EXCEPTING HATE AT THE MOMENT CAUSE IM DESPERATE FOR REVIEWS! Sorry about that but please review.**

**Ninja turtles rock, out!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey, I'm here with another chapter. A special thanks to TomboyGirl123 for her reviews,**

**Disclaimer: Ive tried to make the disclaimer funny each time, but right now I don't care so, I HATE NOT OWNING TMNT!**

**Now read and review this chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 9  
Master Splinters P.O.V  
Meanwhile with the guys

"Sensei why did we let her go, the foot and kaang are still after her." Donatello exclaimed,

"Donatello, I know you all care about April greatly, but this is her chose not ours. We can not control April, she is allowed to go if she wants we can not force her to stay here." I stated, knowing very well it might not get through him.

"But sensei I'm not trying to control her, I'm trying to keep her safe." He replied,

"How would you feel if you weren't allowed to leave here anymore? If I suddenly decided that you weren't ready? You were going to get hurt cause you weren't ready? I would have no trust in your abilities to handle your self, or your instincts?" I questioned trying to reason with him.  
"I would feel trapped, angry and like you didn't trust me I guess, but that's completely differ-" before he could continue, I stopped him,

"This is what you must realise Donatello, it is the same thing. You would make her feel trapped, angry and that you have no trust in her or her judgement." I snapped a little,

"You got to let her go like I let you four go, when I let you go up topside for the first time. And don't you dare say that's different, cause as a parent it is much harder."

"Yeah Donny boy I get Aprils fine, stop being so paranoid." Michelangelo spook up, while the others nodded their agreement.

Suddenly Donatello's phone went off,

"Guys it's April, I'm gonna put her on speaker." My son stated, "Hey April how d-" he was cut off by a loud sob coming through the speaker,

"April what happened?" Michelangelo asked first,

"April are you hurt?" Raphael and Leonardo asked at the same time,

"What did she do?" Donatello immediately thinking Madison had set a trap, hurting April mentally.

"Can someone slap Donnie please." April called through her sobbing.  
Raphael turned and slapped Donatello across the face,

"April what has happened?" I questioned.

"Maddy's doctor said that she had a broken rib, it punctured her lung she's in surgery as we speak." I was about to comfort her when she continued, "And that's nowhere near the worst part."

Raph's P.O.V

"What do ya mean that's not the worst part?!" I snapped.

"Let me repeat what the doctor said, he said they found..." She muttered something under her breath,

"What was that?"

"He said they found evidence of her being abused." April said crying louder,

"A-abused?" Master Splinter stuttered, looking disgusted.

"This is exactly what the doctor said." April took a deep breath and began, "She has multiple scars, bruises and cuts all over her body all in different stages of healing. Some of her scars look like they were made by different weapons and tools, she has burn scars, stab wound scars that never properly healed, slash scars made from different blades, words carved in her back and stomach some a scars some look like they were done around five weeks ago, what looks like scars from beer bottles smashed on her and, most disturbingly scars from being chained up and whipped. As for the bruises they look like they were made from, bats, hockey sticks, hammers, golf clubs, but mainly from fists and feet." When she finished I could tell everyone felt sick, "And the worst part is I knew."

"What do you mean you knew?" Leo asked,

"You know when Maddy and I went and talked by our selves?"

"Yeah" we all said at the same time,

"Well she had another flash back and I wiped off her make up cause she had started crying, when she snapped out of the flash back, she told me she was attacked a few days before, and that she was fine and didn't want you guys to know. But I think she knew that you guy would get the truth out of her, and she wasn't ready to tell us yet." She finished, now sniffling but not crying anymore.

"April, you said words were carved into her? What did the words say?" Master Splinter asked, still looking disgusted at the information.

"I-I-I didn't ask, I didn't think about it at the time." April confessed,

"Ask the doctor next time you see him, April." Master Splinter said.

"Ok but why?" April asked,

"I'd like to know, to see if she was pushed to far mentally to recover from this." Sensei stated.

"I'll ask I got to go, I don't want to miss the doctor." April replied,

"Alright bye and be safe." Master said.

My bros and I, sat there not finding our voices until a while after she hung up.

Casey's P.O.V

April came in looking like she just cried her eyes out, could you blame her though with everything that's happened.

"Has the doctor come back yet?" She asked me, I shook my head,

"He hasn't come back since he left." I stated.

"Then we'll have to wait for him, but can I ask you something?" April said,

"Yeah anything." I said as I nodded.

"Why did you stay? Why didn't you leave when I got here?" She asked,

I sighed, "I don't really know why, it just didn't feel right to leave."

April nodded excepting my answer. We relaxed in our chairs not knowing how long the wait will be.

* * *

**SORRY FOR HOW SHORT THE CHAPTER IS! School tomorrow and I have not done my home work or made my lunch yet so wish me good luck, I feel like I'm getting sick again, which is bad for me and good for you guys. Bad for me cause I will feel like crap, Good for you cause I can work on the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW I love my reviews, give me advice please I could use it. Until next time, buh bye.**

**Ninja turtles rock, out!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey I'm back, SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! Ive been busy, I love everyone that has read my fanfic(even if they didn't fav or follow my fanfic)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own many thing I want ta and tmnt is one of them!**

**Read and review please:)**

* * *

Chapter 10  
April P.O.V  
Five hours later at 3:17am

The doctor just came out I stood up, and woke up casey from his doze,

"Huh wha-wha-what's happening?" He asked standing up and yawning.

"The doctors coming over." I stated,

"About time." I heard casey grumble, under his breath.

"So what's happening doc?" Casey asked,

"She just came out of surgery there were a few complications, that's why it took so long to update you on her condition." He said.

"What type of complications?" I asked worried, pushing my other question to the back of my head for now,

"Madison flat lined twice during surgery, she was dead for five minutes before we revived her. She's stable at the moment though." The doctor said, "It's truely a miracle that she survived."

Casey fell backwards into the chair mouth open, eyes wide I would of laughed if it wasn't for the situation.

The doctor sighed, "I will leave you two to digest this information."

I then remembered what I had to ask him so I caught up to him,

"Hey wait I have a question." I called.

"Yes?" The doctor turned and ask,

"You said there were words carved into her what did the words say?" I asked.

"It will break your heart when I tell you, are you completely sure you want to know?" The doctor sighed, looking sad by just thinking about the words,

I swallowed, "Yes, I need to know."

"Well on the top of her back above the other words, underlined and bigger then all the other words, said 'My punching bag' under that, the second biggest word was 'freak' the smallest words were 'worthless', 'useless', 'trash', 'brat', 'fat' and 'ugly', I'm surprised that none of them were self inflicted though." The doctor said,

"What do you mean? Why would someone do that to them self?" I asked confused, pushing all my other emotions aside for the moment.

"Well normally people especially teens in situations like this, tend to blame themselves for everything so they get depressed, and start punishing themselves carving words in themselves cause people made them believe that they were that. Sometimes they do it to cope with everything that's happening. To make pain to forget about pain." The doctor explained, "It's sad really, they are normally they happy helpful people. Nobody ever notices their pain." I must of looked confused cause he continued again, "They act happy cause they don't want to be hurt more." He finished,

"Oh ok I, uh I need a minute." Feeling as though a bolder was dropped on me, I mean I know it happened but I always thought those people were mentally ill.

I feel really bad for thinking that now. I walked back to where I we sitting, when I sat down my mind went haywire. I could tell by the look on Casey's face that he had heard everything.

Meanwhile with the guys  
Donnie's P.O.V

Master Splinter sent us to bed three hours ago saying morning practice was canceled,

'Abused... She was abused yet I probably trusted her less then she trusted me. Oh god I was such an idiot! I didn't even try to trust her, I was so sure that she was with the foot, I didn't even realize how stupid and ridicules I was being. I feel terrible for what I assumed, I will do anything to make sure I gain her trust and I will trust her and give her more credit and won't judge her about anything.' I thought drifting to sleep, dreaming of a plan to help and gain her trust.

Raph's P.O.V

Master Splinter sent us to bed three hours ago saying morning practice was canceled,

'I don't think I'll get much sleep tonight, then again no one will that's probably why Master Splinter canceled training. I still can't believe she was abused, she seemed so happy and cheerful... God I just, I just can't believe it. She had smiled even if it was just a fake smile she had smiled even though she was probably in so much pain. I'm gonna find the guy that did this to her and beat him to a pulp.' I thought drifting to sleep, dreaming of beating the guy that did this to Maddy.

Leo's P.O.V

Master Splinter sent us to bed three hours ago saying morning practice was canceled,

'Who would do this to Maddy? She's so innocent, kind, happy, cheerful and brings a smile to everyone's face. She didn't deserve to go through any of what she did. Why does bad things happen to good people? Why can't bad things happen to bad people? How did I not notice that she was that hurt and upset? Milky noticed and we ignored it cause we thought he was insane and being stupid. We have to find the guy who did this and bring him to justice.' I thought drifting to sleep, dreaming of bringing the guy who did this to justice.

Mikey's P.O.V

Master Splinter sent us to bed three hours ago saying morning practice was canceled,

'I cant believe it, I knew she was hurt and sad but I thought she just lost her pet or something. Man I never even thought it was something like this. Abuse, how? Why? Who? Whoever did this is as bad as Shred-head in my eyes, it's wrong to do something like this, yet the guy probably got away with it for years? I don't get how he could get away with something like that? Did this guy no he doesn't deserve to be called a guy or man or even human, for what he did to Maddy! Did that monster-yeah that sounds right-threaten to kill her to keep her quite? No matter what happens though, I will try to help Maddy through this but she has to tell me by her self. If everyone just suddenly knows and questions her, she will most likely freak out and shut down. We have to be patient with her.' I thought drifting to sleep, dreaming about helping Maddy through this.

* * *

**I was gonna write more but I thought I had taken to long to update any way so I posted what I had. **

**Ninja turtles rock, out!**


End file.
